


Breaking through the silence

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: The sky is crying.





	Breaking through the silence

**Author's Note:**

> Way 10, "I'm sorry for your loss"

The sky is crying. Maybe Gladio has read too many romance novels with flowery prose because that is all he can think as he stares out the Regalia’s window at the heavy rainfall. The crash of the rain and the roar of the engine are oppressive through the silence of the car’s interior. The sky is crying while the four of them remain silently broken, pretending that with enough time the glue holding their shattered pieces will actually mend them. But Gladio’s lived long enough and read enough stories to know that things don’t work that way, no matter how much you want them to. You might learn to live with it, but things cannot truly go back to the way they were, and you certainly will never fit together the way you once did. 

They should talk about it. This is absolute truth, but he does not break the silence. Not for the hours-long drive, nor when they file into the hotel room. In silence, they ready themselves for bed and settle in for the night. They pair off, and although Gladio could speak volumes on why he needs to share a bed with Noctis tonight, he still holds his tongue, expressing his need with nothing but a squeeze to the prince’s shoulder. 

His charge gives a small nod and climbs in beside him. They are back-to-back, and soon his face is pressing into his back and he can feel wetness. The sky is still crying, the sound pattering against the rooftop above them, but the silent crying behind him is what finally does him in. His chest aches, like something is pressing and twisting at his insides. It hurts. It hurts and before he knows it there is wetness on his cheeks as well. He’s glad it’s dark and he is faced away from the prince because he is supposed to be the strong one, the rock of their group. If he crumbles then there will be nothing left to shield them. 

Noctis’ arms wrap around him and his face presses against his back more firmly. Gladio’s body shakes unconsciously and he wonders if he knows. Neither of them says anything, and neither of them acknowledges the other’s tears. 

Gladio has no idea how long this lasts, but it feels like an eternity. At some point his hands grip at his prince’s arms, holding on tightly, as if doing so can protect him from whatever future is waiting for them. 

Knowing Noctis, he is probably asleep by now, since his tears have stopped, but Gladio feels no closer to the edge of sleep. They have lost so much so suddenly. The sky is still crying even though he no longer is. Besides the patter of raindrops and quiet breathing, the room is silent. He does not expect anyone to hear him, but finally an entire day too late, he finds the words he needed, “We’ve lost so much, but I swear, I won’t let them take anything else from us. Not if I can help it.”


End file.
